Duplicité
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Jack O'Neill aux prises avec un redoutable goa'uld


**Duplicité**

Aurélia

Fic 55

Du 3 au 5 août 2005

DUPLICITÉ

Saison : la 8

Episodes : aucun

Genre : Suspense, aventure, romance.

Rating : pour tous.

Disclaimer Pas à moi, pas de sous, comme d'habitude.

Résumé : Pas de résumé pour cette fic à suspense. Je ne vais quand même pas tout vous raconter ! Pour les irréductibles : Oui, il y a de la romance ! Bonne lecture !

Avertissement : Après avoir connu l'angoisse de la page blanche pendant deux mois , j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration et j'ai écrit cette fic en trois jours.

1

Elle se tenait légèrement penchée en avant, écoutant attentivement l'esclave prosternée à ses pieds. Le palais était plongé dans le silence à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Des ombres envahissaient l'immense salle du trône.

La reine frappa dans ses mains. Aussitôt apparut une nuée de petites servantes qui disposèrent des torchères le long des murs faisant reculer peu à peu la pénombre.

-Alors Mélia ? Qu'en est-il de mon projet ?

-Ma reine tout est prêt dit la jeune fille en se prosternant encore davantage.

-Raconte moi encore dit la reine je ne me lasse jamais d'entendre le récit de la défaite de mes ennemis. Et celle-ci est de taille, tu en conviens ?

-Oui ma déesse.

Et elle obtempéra. Durga était en pleine euphorie, ses ennemis seraient bientôt réduits à néant et elle possèderait la plus belle planète de tout l'univers celle qu'elle convoitait depuis si longtemps.

Elle se leva et congédia la jeune fille. Sa longue robe bruissait à chacun de ses pas. Ses poignets cliquetaient de bijoux en or. Elle traversa le palais silencieux, descendit un premier escalier de marbre qui s'enfonçait dans un sous sol consacré aux cuisines et aux tâches subalternes. Elle enfila ensuite un long couloir et atteignit une petite porte en bois dissimulé dans le mur. La clé qu'elle gardait toujours contre elle, lui ouvrit ce passage. Un escalier sombre et étroit descendait dans les profondeurs du sol, jusqu' à la prison. Elle s'arrêta devant la première porte et levant haut sa torche elle regarda par le judas. Sa plus grande victoire était là dans cette étroite cellule sombre et humide.

Le prisonnier était étendu sur sa paillasse, et avait les yeux fermés. Il ne réagit pas quand la reine ouvrant la porte vint le narguer jusqu'au pied de son lit. La lumière éclairait la pièce la rendant encore plus sinistre. C'était un cachot traditionnel, avec une petite fenêtre grillagée située près du plafond. Le visage du prisonnier était reposé, il dormait profondément. Sans crainte la reine s'approcha encore pour mieux voir le visage de son ennemi. Elle n'avait aucune crainte, le prisonnier était attaché avec une courte chaîne le reliant au mur et limitant ses mouvements.

Sur le sol un cahier ouvert vierge de toute écriture, et un crayon qui avait roulé jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.

-Tu finiras par parler, crois moi ! cracha t-elle, sa fureur naturelle reprenant le dessus.

Le prisonnier ne réagit même pas. Dormait-il réellement ? ou avait –il un contrôle parfait de ses nerfs ?

2

Maison de Sam

-Tu es prête Cassie ? Les invités vont bientôt arriver !

-Tout de suite, Sam, encore cinq minutes.

Sam s'impatientait. La réception n'était pas encore tout à fait prête, il restait à régler les petits détails de dernière minutes. . Elle avait tout préparé elle-même avec l'aide de la jeune fille. 18 ans ça se fête ! C'était un grand jour pour Cassandra et il fallait le souhaiter dignement.

Quelques instants plus tard la jeune fille sortait de sa chambre, et quand Sam la vit elle ne put retenir un Oh ! d'exclamation.

-Tu es magnifique chérie dit-elle avec un tremblement dans la voix.

C'était la première fois que Sam voyait les yeux de la jeune fille briller de cette façon depuis la mort de Janet.

Elever cette petite fille arrivée sur terre à l'âge de 10 ans n'avait pas dû être une chose facile pour cette jeune femme seule, pensa Sam. . Mais toute la base avait été derrière elle. Sam n'avait pas ménagé son temps ni son affection pour cette enfant si attachante arrivée sur terre depuis 8 ans. Jack avait été la référence masculine à cet enfant sans père. C'était le seul homme dont elle écoutait et suivait les conseils, ce dont il n'était pas avare. Cela avait fait un bien fou à Cassandra. Le magnifique sourire de Cassie dans sa robe rouge toute simple récompensa largement la jeune femme de tous les chagrins et les soucis qu'elle avait connus pendant toutes ces années.

Son cœur se serra à la pensée de son amie Janet si tragiquement disparue en sauvant des vies. Elle aurait été si heureuse ce soir !

Elle chassa les tristes pensées de son esprit, ne voulant pas gâcher la belle soirée qui s'annonçait. Sam refit le tour de son salon qui avait été transformé pour l'occasion, les meubles repoussés laissaient une large place au centre de la pièce où se dressait un buffet somptueux et coloré. Les fenêtres grandes ouvertes laissaient entrer la chaleur de cette fin d'été. Elle vérifia la sono. Tout à l'heure on danserait, Cassandra y avait veillé en apportent une pile de CD de musique variée.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les invités. Tout d'abord les copains de lycée de Cassandra, une dizaine de jeunes en tout, et puis une partie de la base, parmi les plus anciens ceux qui étaient là quand la petite fille au corps piégé était venue sur terre, pouvant à peine parler et se raccrochant à Sam comme à une bouée. Le général Hammond, bien sûr, SG1 au grand complet, les plus proches de la jeune filles, et puis beaucoup d'autres.

20 heures. Les premiers invités arrivèrent un peu bruyamment, les copains de Cassie. Elle embrassa tout le monde et avant que Sam ait pu intervenir la musique rythmée de Placebo envahit la maison. La soirée était lancée.

Sam eut un sourire indulgent, la jeune fille semblait heureuse, et si le spectre de sa souffrance s'effaçait pour un soir, c'était une bonne chose.

Deux heures plus tard la salle à manger de Sam était pleine. L'ambiance était gaie et décontractée. Le buffet se vidait à vue d'œil et les premiers danseurs firent leur apparition au centre du salon.

-Daniel !

Sam fit signe au jeune archéologue de sortir sur la terrasse.

-Ouf ! dit-il la police va bientôt débarquer chez vous Sam.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je les ai prévenus dit-elle en riant.

Et redevenant sérieuse :

-Vous avez vu le général O'Neill en partant de la base ?

-J'ai quitté la base en début d'après midi. Il était au téléphone avec le président je crois. Vous savez Sam, la ligne rouge.

-Oui, je vois, mais il m'avait dit qu'il serait à l'heure.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est sûrement encore à la base.

Sam hocha la tête.

-Oui, vous avez raison. Mais s'il n'est pas là dans une demi heure je vais l'appeler. Cassandra sera très déçue s'il ne venait pas.

-En attendant, si nous dansions Sam ? dit Daniel en souriant.

-D'accord Daniel.

Mais Sam n'était pas du tout dans la musique et ses pieds ne suivaient plus le rythme.

-Allez-y , téléphonez dit Daniel vous en brûlez d'envie.

-J'y vais.

Sam se retira dans sa chambre à l'abri du bruit. Elle commença à faire le numéro du bureau du général. Elle retint un instant sa main. Il risquait de ne pas aimer du tout. Tant pis, elle acheva de composer le numéro.

-O'Neill entendit –elle, une voix sèche qui la fit frissonner.

-Mon général, c'est Carter.

-J'arrive Carter dit-il soudainement radouci.

-Des ennuis à la base mon général ?

-Rien qui vaille qu'on en parle ce soir. Je serais là dans une demi heure. Cassie pourra m'attendre jusque là ?

-Je vais le lui dire mon général, dit Sam soulagée. A tout à l'heure.

A minuit 45 la plupart des invités étaient déjà partis. Il ne restait plus que SG1, et Lance le petit ami de Cassie.

-Quand même, il aurait pu faire un effort, dit Cassandra boudeuse. La base peut tourner sans lui !

-Chut ! fit Sam. Ne dis rien de plus ma chérie. Tu sais que le général fera son possible. Il m'a dit qu'il venait tout de suite.

Une musique douce avait remplacé le rythme et les décibels. Cassie était lovée contre Lance qui lui caressait les cheveux.

Un pas crissa sur le gravier du jardin .

Cassandra se leva d'un bond

-C'est lui !

Elle se jeta au cou de l'arrivant

Jack !

Il la fit tournoyer entre ses bras puissants

-Alors comment va ma grande fille ?

-Tu m'avais oubliée ? dit-elle, boudeuse.

-Comment aurais-je pu ? Les dix huit ans du bébé de la base !

-Jack ! gronda t-elle !

Ils rirent heureux et complices.

Elle prit Jack par la main et le conduisit devant lance, qui se leva tout intimidé.

-Jack voici Lance.

Vigoureux serrement de mains.

-Rends la heureuse, sinon, tu auras affaire à moi, jeune homme.

-Alors tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir Jack dit Cassie avec un grand sourire, c'est le plus merveilleux, le plus….

Sam les regardait avec indulgence. Jack baissait toujours sa garde devant Cassie. Il éprouvait une tendresse profonde pour la jeune fille. Il était souriant et détendu. Une occasion pour Sam de le voir sous un jour différent. Un visage beaucoup moins sévère, un sourire charmeur et une lueur douce dans le regard. Elle s'éloigna et fit quelques pas dans le jardin, le cœur serré. Pourtant elle était heureuse que Cassie puisse s'appuyer sur un homme aussi solide que le général O'Neill. Elle en avait le droit. Un soupçon de jalousie étreignit son cœur, elle aurait tant voulu que le regard que le général posait sur elle soit aussi doux et aussi aimant. Sam se secoua. « Tu ne va quand même pas être jalouse d'une enfant ! tu n'as pas honte ? »

La nuit était très avancée. Jack une bière à la main ne disait plus rien depuis un petit moment déjà. Il semblait songeur et ne voyait pas les regards inquiets que lui lançaient ses amis.

-Jack ? fit Daniel

-Vous disiez …

Il participait cinq minutes à la conversation puis retombait dans son mutisme. Il prit une autre canette puis une autre encore. Il se laissait bercer par les voix , mais ne participait que de loin. Sam et Daniel était en grande discussion scientifique, il y avait longtemps qu'il avait décroché.

A deux heures tout le monde partit. Sam et Cassie se retrouvèrent seules avec un monceau de vaisselle et de nettoyage à faire. La maison et le jardin était un vrai chantier. Elles s'assirent découragées et se regardèrent en poussant de gros soupirs. Puis elle éclatèrent de rire en même temps .

-Merci Sam, C'était une merveilleuse fête et puis j'ai eu un magnifique cadeau.

-Cela te fait plaisir ce voyage en Europe ?

-C'est fantastique ! Rome, Venise, Paris et Londres ! Merci, dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

-Oh tu sais tout le monde s'est cotisé !

-Oui je sais, mais c'est toi qui a eu cette idée.

-Non, c'est le général O'Neill.

-Dis moi Sam, pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas Jack comme tout le monde.

-Tout d'abord tout le monde ne l'appelle pas « Jack » il n'y a que toi et Daniel. Et puis c'est mon supérieur. Dans l'armée on s'appelle par son grade, son nom de famille à la rigueur, mais pas son prénom.

-C'est bête je trouve.

-Non, c'est la hiérarchie.

-Daniel aussi est sous ses ordres !

-Oui mais Daniel n'est pas militaire.

-Mouais, dit Cassandra pas vraiment convaincue.

-Dis donc, jeune fille, dit Sam et si on rangeait tout ça ?

-Ok c'est parti.

Il était trois heures quand Sam se coucha dans une maison bien rangée. Cassie avait pris la chambre d'amis. Le général O'Neill avait reculé le briefing d'une heure.

-Mais pas de grasse matinée avait-il dit à SG1 avec un sourire. Nous commencerons à 9 heures.

Sam mit son révei 30. Et contrairement à son attente, elle s'endormit tout de suite.

3

Base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Daniel repassa par son bureau et prit un dossier sur la table.

-Zut où est ce que j'ai mis ça ? marmonna t-il en regardant sa montre, je vais être en retard.

Il se pressait, cherchant à éviter à tout prix les sarcasmes de Jack. La migraine serrait ses tempes, trop de boisson et une très courte nuit. Il finit par trouver le document qu'il cherchait sous une pile de livres. Il reprit en courant le chemin des ascenseurs. 9 h 20, il n'allait pas y couper.

Il arriva essoufflé, après avoir monté l'escalier rapidement et poussa un ouf de soulagement. Jack était encore plus en retard que lui.

-Il a eu une panne d'oreiller ? demanda t-il en montrant la chaise vide du général.

-Je ne sais pas, mais il nous avait bien dit de ne pas être en retard dit Sam.

-La ponctualité n'est pas la principale qualité d'O'Neill dit Teal'c calmement.

-C'est vrai dit Daniel en riant, encore que depuis qu'il est général, je trouve qu'il fait un effort.

Sam sans rien dire appela Harriman.

-Sergent, savez-vous où est le général O'Neill ? nous avions briefing à 9 heures précises.

-Non mon colonel dit Harriman, il n'est pas encore arrivé. Mais si vous voulez je peux…

-Ne vous dérangez pas sergent je vais l'appeler.

Sonnerie dans le vide.

-Il n'y a personne dit-elle en raccrochant le combiné.

-Ne vous tracassez pas Sam, il est sûrement sur la route.

-Oui vous avez raison Daniel dit Sam s'efforçant de cacher son inquiétude.. Attendons encore un peu.

Une demi heure plus tard Jack n'était toujours pas arrivé.

-Je vais voir chez lui dit Sam en se levant.

-Je viens avec vous colonel dit Teal'c.

-Daniel pendant ce temps là, essayez de savoir si le général est repassé par la base cette nuit.

-Entendu Sam, je vous tiens au courant dit Daniel.

La maison de Jack n'était pas fermée à clé.

-Je ne le comprendrais jamais dit Sam avec un certain énervement, il n'est vraiment pas raisonnable.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison à pas prudents. Sam avait sorti son arme et avançait doucement ouvrant les portes les unes après les autres, le revolver tendu devant elle, prête à parer à la moindre éventualité.

Si jamais le général est dans sa chambre il ne va pas manquer de se ficher de moi pensa t-elle en un éclair.

La chambre également était vide. Le lit défait, mais froid. O'Neill s'était levé depuis un moment déjà. Sam du regard fit le tour de la pièce. C'était le fouillis habituel à Jack pensa t-elle. Son bureau à la base impeccablement rangé mais dans sa maison : le bazar. Des vêtements sales sur le sol, des livres sur une chaise, une canette vide sur le tapis.

Dans le séjour et la cuisine c'était mieux. Il est vrai qu' O'Neill n'était pas souvent chez lui et qu'il prenait en général tous ses repas à la base.

-Daniel appela t–elle depuis son portable. Il n'est pas chez lui. Et de votre côté ?

-Personne ne l'a revu à la base après la soirée. Il a passé le poste de garde à 23 h 48 hier soir et il n'est pas revenu. A-t-il passé la nuit chez lui ?

-Je ne sais pas dit Sam, le lit est défait mais cela ne veut rien dire vu l'état de la chambre.

-Ah je vois dit Daniel avec de l'amusement dans la voix. Notre général préféré n'a pas fait de progrès question rangement.

-Pas vraiment, dit Sam. Je suis inquiète Daniel dit-elle après une seconde.

-Il a peut être eu un pépin en route. On devrait contacter les hôpitaux. Je m'en occupe immédiatement dit Daniel. Mais Sam ! ne vous tracassez pas. Jack ne nous tient pas au courant de tout. Il a peut être dû partir à Washington d'urgence.

-Vous avez raison Daniel , je vais voir ça tout de suite. On se rappelle dit-elle en raccrochant.

Retour à la base de SG1. Le colonel Carter avait pris momentanément la direction en tant que second de O'Neill c' était son devoir. Pour le moment pas question de parler ni de dramatiser. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de nouvelles Jack serait sur une mission secrète confiée par le président.

Elle appela tout de même l'état major. Elle demanda le général Kittering. On le lui passa aussitôt.

-Je vais me renseigner colonel. Mais une petite question cependant O'Neill vous prévient-il toujours dans ces cas là ?

-En principe oui mon général. Il ne dit pas forcément où il va, mais s'il n' pas le temps de nous parler, il téléphone ou laisse un mot, ou prévient le sergent Harriman.

-Entendu colonel carter et vous tiens au courant.

Après les formules de politesse d'usage Sam reposa le combiné. Elle était plongée dans ses réflexions quand Daniel arriva à la porte.

-Rien de nouveau ?

-Non. J'ai eu le général Kittering, il se renseigne.

-Je crois que vous tracassez beaucoup Sam dit Daniel avec douceur.

-Je suis inquiète, mais c'est normal. Le général O'Neill ne partirait pas sans nous prévenir.

-Naturellement vous avez essayé son portable, appelé son chalet.

-Regardez Daniel ! Son portable est sur le bureau. Bien sûr il n'y a personne au chalet.

-Etrange qu'il soit parti sans son portable. Et sa voiture ?

-Elle est garée deux rues plus loin, près de son domicile.

-Donc il est parti en mission quelque part et a appelé un taxi.

-S'il a appelé un taxi c'est facile à vérifier dit Sam.

-Il va revenir dans quelques jours et naturellement ne nous dira rien du tout. Et on se trouvera stupide de s'être fait du mouron pour rien.

Le ton de Daniel n'était pas convainquant. On aurait dit qu'il se forçait à croire à sa version idyllique des faits. Sam ne répondit pas. Elle fit semblant d'abonder dans son sens en hochant la tête en silence. Elle n'avait pas envie de partager son angoisse avec quelqu'un, fut ce un ami comme Daniel. Il n'aurait pas compris.

Le lendemain matin le général Kittering appela la base. Ce fut Sam qui répondit.

-Je n'ai aucune nouvelle du général O'Neill, dit-il brièvement. Il n' a pas pris l'avion et apparemment n'a pas quitté Colorado Springs. Vous prenez le commandement de la base jusqu'à demain. Réglez juste les affaires courantes. Pas de nouvelles explorations. et accueillez les équipes rentrant de mission sans rien dire. Combien sont-elles ?

-Sept équipes mon général, Deux rentrent aujourd'hui, les autres demain.

-Entendu Colonel. Bon courage.

-Mon général ? Vous allez nommer quelqu'un d'autre à la tête du SGC ?

-Oui dès que possible dans un jour ou deux au maximum. Sauf si le général revient entre temps.

4

Le prisonnier était assis sur son lit. Il ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas, son visage visible par le judas était impassible.

Un cliquetis de chaîne et de cadenas. La porte s'ouvrit et le garde déposa le repas à même le sol. L'homme enchaîné ne bougea pas. Il attendit que le garde referme la porte. Il jeta un regard dédaigneux à sa maigre pitance. Ses mouvements étaient limités. La chaîne ne lui permettait d'aller ni à la porte ni jusqu'au mur d'en face. Malgré tout il se pencha prit un morceau de pain dans sa bouche qu'il mâcha longuement. Comment était-il arrivé là et pourquoi ? il y avait longtemps qu'il ne se posait même plus la question. Au début il avait bien essayé de parler au gardien. Un jeune homme qui ne savait rien, et qui ne parlait que par monosyllabes. Depuis longtemps il avait cessé de compter les jours et il contemplait le mur dans un état d'hébétude qui ne lui était pas naturel. Il pensait que l'on droguait sa nourriture.

Il but un peu d'eau. Elle était tiède et avait un goût de moisi. Quelques morceaux de viande nageaient dans une sauce claire à peine épaissie par une pomme de terre écrasée. Toujours le même goût, rance, et légèrement brûlé.

Le prisonnier se força à manger, il avait beaucoup maigri, et flottait dans ses vêtements. Une fois par semaine il avait droit à une douche. On le sortait de sa cellule pour qu'il puisse se laver. Quelqu'un le rasait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il puisse tenir entre ses mains un instrument tranchant. Les chaînes ôtées, on le laissait seul se déshabiller et prendre sa douche. Le savon était distribué avec parcimonie. Juste le minimum. Il avait droit une tenue propre, un pantalon, une chemise, le tout dans un beige fadasse. Aussitôt après on le reconduisait dans sa cellule et on lui remettait ses chaînes. Il avait bien essayé de voir où il se trouvait durant le transfert de la cellule à la douche, mais l'endroit était sombre. Impossible pour lui de se repérer. Des hommes en armes le surveillaient étroitement. D'ailleurs il n'aurait pas eu la force ni la lucidité pour s'évader. Il sentait que des drogues l'enfonçaient petit à petit dans un marasme dont il avait de plus en plus de mal à sortir.

5

Washington, Maison Blanche.

Le général Kittering attendait depuis une heure que le président veuille bien le recevoir. Il avait dans sa serviette le dossier d'un candidat au poste de commandant du SGC. Un homme droit et compétent le général Holdey.

O'Neill n'était pas réapparu. Les recherches entreprises d'abord sur Colorado Springs avaient été étendues au reste du territoire. Toutes les pistes avaient été scrupuleusement suivies et n'avaient rien donné. Ils avaient pensé à un enlèvement, mais il n'y avait aucune preuve. Aucune demande de rançon. Il avait bien fallu déclarer le général O'Neill disparu.

La mort dans l'âme Sam avait fait une déclaration à la base annonçant la fin des recherches. Cela ne voulait pas dire que Jack était mort. Sans doute avait-il été envoyé en mission par le président. Une mission si secrète que faire croire à sa disparition s'avérait nécessaire. Ce fut la conclusion officielle à sa disparition.

Le général Kittering bien que chef d'état major n'était pas dans le secret des dieux. Il savait qu'il serait inutile de demander quoique ce soit au président et qu'il n'aurait pas sa réponse.

La porte du bureau ovale s'ouvrit et le secrétaire du président le fit entrer.

Hayes se leva pour le saluer. Lui et le président se connaissaient de longue date et les deux hommes s'appréciaient. Franche poignée de main. Le président fit un signe et le général s'assit. Il sortit aussitôt de sa serviette le dossier du général Holdey et le posa devant le président

-Monsieur le président, voici mon candidat pour remplacer le général O'Neill.

Hayes ouvrit le dossier et y jeta un coup d' oeil distrait, il le referma et le reposa aussitôt.

-Comment se porte la base ? demanda t-il.

-Très bien monsieur le président le colonel Carter fait un travail remarquable.

-Oui, c'est une jeune femme très compétente dit Hayes en souriant. Cependant elle n'a pas les épaules assez solides pour diriger une telle base. Ce n'est qu'un simple lieutenant colonel.

Kittering attendit. Il appréciait beaucoup Sam mais il était persuadé que même si elle avait de grandes qualités, le président avait raison, il y avait loin d'un lieutenant colonel à un général.

-J'ai nommé le général Denvers à la tête de la base de Cheyenne Mountain dit le président.

Kittering ouvrit des yeux ronds :

-Mais vous m'aviez chargé de vous trouver un candidat ! il me semblait que Holdey remplirait parfaitement ce rôle.

-Oui, mais j'ai changé d'avis, ce sera Denvers.

-Si vous me permettez une remarque monsieur le président, Denvers n'est même pas au courant du projet Stargate, tandis que Holdey…

-Je sais, mais ma décision est prise Kittering et je ne suis pas obligé de vous en donner la raison dit Hayes en se levant , signifiant par ce geste que l'entretien était terminé.

-David, raccompagnez le général Kittering dit-il à son secrétaire.

Le général se leva et après avoir salué le président se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la porte.

-Au fait Kittering entendit-il derrière son dos. Ce sera à vous de briefer le général Denvers, qu'il puisse prendre ses fonctions dans 48 heures.

-Bien monsieur le président fit le chef d'état major en retournant à demi.

Il sortit sans exprimer la colère qu'il ressentait. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait à Hayes de mettre Denvers, un homme plutôt âgé, à un poste où il fallait quelqu'un de dynamique et d'énergique ? Et c'était à lui de le briefer ! En moins de deux jours en plus !

Le lendemain Denvers était dans son bureau. Un homme de taille moyenne, le cheveu gris et rare, la poignée de main sans énergie. Un homme fatigué et pas loin de la retraite qui n'avait sûrement pas envie de reprendre du service à un tel poste. S'il pensait que ce serait une sinécure il se trompait.

-Asseyez vous Denvers dit Kittering à son invité. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Non merci, c'est vous qui devez me briefer pour ma prochaine affectation ?

-Oui, et cela va être long. Car la Cheyenne Mountain est la base la plus secrète de tout le pays.

Après une journée de travail Denvers était effaré. Il n'avait pas pu refuser la demande du président, mais maintenant il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait. Une porte des étoiles, des milliers de planètes, un ennemi redoutable, des Go..u.. il n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler leur nom, et puis des espèces d'animaux en fer, des réplicateurs ! Le sommeil le fuyait, il se releva pour étudier à nouveau les dossiers que lui avait laissé Kittering. Il fit la connaissance de SG1 à travers ses missions, Daniel Jackson, le major Carter, le colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, un jaffa !

Le lendemain pour sa deuxième journée de travail, il arborait une mine de papier mâché et des yeux cernés.

-Pas trop bien dormi, général ? dit Kittering en souriant. Il avait tendance à plaindre ce pauvre général. Pas un poste facile. Et puis succéder à O'Neill qui était adoré de ses troupes n'allait pas être simple.

-En effet, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris un grand coup sur la tête. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais les compétences.

C'est aussi ce que pensait Kittering en voyant le visage fatigué de son interlocuteur.

Malgré tout il poursuivit son instruction la journée se passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Denvers posaient toute sortes de questions auxquelles Kittering n'était pas toujours capable de répondre.

-Si vous me permettez un conseil Denvers, dans un premier temps appuyez vous sur le colonel Carter. C'est elle qui en sait le plus sur cette base. Pour tout problème concernant les Goa'ulds n'hésitez pas à consulter Teal'c, ou le docteur Jackson.

-Compris dit Denvers avec un sourire las.

-Bien nous pouvons y aller. Encore une chose , vous aurez une aide précieuse en la personne du sergent Harriman. Il a longtemps travaillé au contrôle de la porte. Actuellement son poste est auprès du commandant de la base. C'est lui qui établit les plannings. Ecoutez-le, il est de bon conseil.

Un silence de mort accueillit le nouveau général. Il se présenta sobrement.

-Je suis le brigadier général Denvers, et je serais très heureux de travailler avec vous tous. J'ai conscience que remplacer le général O'Neill ne sera pas facile, surtout en de telles circonstances, mais je compte sur votre soutien. Rompez.

Denvers s'assit dans le fauteuil du commandant de la base. Aussitôt Harriman pointa son nez.

-Harriman ! quel est votre rôle exactement ? dit-il en souriant.

-Une sorte de secrétaire mon général. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose mon général ?

-Négatif major, pas pour l'instant.

6

Labo de Sam.

SG1 tenait sa réunion journalière depuis la disparition de Jack.

-Alors ce nouveau général ? Vous le connaissez Sam ? demanda Daniel.

-Non, je le connais peu. C'était un ami de mon père.

-Alors c'est bon signe ? Non ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais j'en ai entendu parler, c'est le genre de général plutôt bureaucrate. Il a travaillé longtemps à Washington, et n'a pas été sur le terrain depuis au moins 10 ans.

-Il est tout de même général ! dit Teal'c.

-Oui, mais depuis la guerre du Golfe il travaille plutôt dans les bureaux.

-C'est bizarre cette nomination alors ? Sam vous qui connaissez bien le fonctionnement de l'armée, qui décide de mettre un tel plutôt qu'un autre à un poste.

-En général c'est le chef d'état major répondit la jeune femme. Mais là je suis surprise. Le général Kittering n'aurait pas mis un homme tout près de la retraite à un tel poste.

-C'est pourtant ce qui est arrivé au général Hammond ! dit Teal'c calmement.

-C'était différent, quand il a pris la direction de la base, la porte était inactive. Comme il disait lui même c'était une antichambre avant la retraite.

-Que savez-vous d'autre de ce général Sam ?

-C'est un homme juste, mais je trouve qu'il manque peut être un peu de dynamisme pour ce poste.

-Surtout remplacer Jack ne va pas être facile.

Daniel se maudit de n'avoir pas su tenir sa langue, devant le visage de Sam soudainement devenu tout pâle.

-Excusez-moi Sam.

-Oh mais vous n'avez pas à vous excuser Daniel. Mais à propos du général O'Neill avez-vous pu rencontrer le général Hammond Daniel ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix légèrement rauque.

-Non, il est en voyage au Canada actuellement.

A chaque fois qu'on l'on parlait de Jack c'était toujours la même chose, elle se troublait, le cœur comme déchiré par une perte irrémédiable.

Elle passait de très mauvaises nuits à envisager tous les scénarios possibles. Le pire était celui où elle le voyait mort, dans un accident, sans papiers d'identité et personne pour le reconnaître. Le meilleure scénario : il était en mission secrète, et n'allait pas tarder à réapparaître. Mais son pessimisme habituel lui faisait toujours entrevoir le pire.

7

Planète de Durga

La reine attendit que la nuit soit tombée pour aller voir son prisonnier. Peut être avait-il écrit quelque chose sur son cahier ?

Elle ouvrit la cellule, le prisonnier était assis sur le sol. Le cahier était rempli de sa petite écriture serrée, enfin ! pensa t-elle. Les drogues utilisées étaient en train de faire leur effet. L'homme ne leva même pas la tête à son arrivée, absorbé par sa tâche il faisait courir son crayon sur la page.

-Donne-moi ça dit elle d'une voix rauque.

L'homme leva la tête et releva une mèche grise qui tombait sur son front. Sans un mot il tendit docilement le carnet à la reine.

Avidement elle le prit et l'emporta. La porte se referma avec un claquement sec.

Elle remonta à la hâte les marches étroite et retourna d'un pas vif dans son appartement.

Elle alluma toutes les lampes dévoilant une vaste pièce luxueusement meublée. Le bois précieux des meubles luisaient doucement, des bijoux jetés ça et là sur le vaste lit jetaient des taches de lumière.

Durga s'assit dans un large fauteuil à haut dossier rendu confortable par de nombreux coussins. Elle ouvrit le carnet avec une mine gourmande.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait les lignes.

« Un corbeau sur un arbre perché tenait en son bec un fromage,

un renard par l'odeur alléché lui tint à peu près ce langage… »

le texte se poursuivait ainsi sur toute la page. Elle le relut plusieurs fois en essayant d'y trouver un sens caché. Sur la page suivante un autre texte tout aussi sibyllin. Il y était question d'un loup et d'un agneau. Durga se laissa emporter par le récit et apprécia beaucoup la malignité du loup. Peut être que le prisonnier comparait la terre à un agneau que la louve Durga allait dévorer ? Elle eut un sourire à cette image. Le prisonnier semblait avoir compris qu'elle était la plus forte. La reine s'en trouva flattée.

Elle parcourut rapidement les pages suivantes, d'autres textes y étaient écrits. Des textes en vers, de la prose, de la poésie, des morceaux entiers de dialogues. Durga commençait à s'énerver. Ses yeux brillèrent de colère. Le prisonnier oserait-il se moquer d'elle ? Elle jeta le carnet sur le sol et se mit à le piétiner de colère. Puis elle hésita à le jeter dans le feu. Il y avait peut être un message dans tous ces textes. Elle reprit le carnet qui avait doublé de volume, et elle entreprit de lisser les pages, puis elle le referma. Elle le relirait demain. Et puis si elle ne trouvait rien elle pourrait toujours torturer le prisonnier. Il finirait par craquer.

8

Maison Blanche, Bureau ovale.

-Alors Denvers comment se passe cette nouvelle affectation ?

-Monsieur le président, c'est pire que ce que je pensais.

-Comment cela ?

-Tout est si nouveau pour moi ! Cette porte des étoiles ! C'est si étonnant !

-Denvers il faut aller de l'avant ! je ne vous ai pas mis à ce poste pour rien, dit sèchement le président.

-Justement si vous me permettez dit Denvers dont le front se couvrait de sueur, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez confié ce travail.

-j'avais mes raisons, et je continue à penser que vous êtes parfait. Et si vous me racontiez les dernière missions ?

Denvers s'épongea le front. Ce n'était pas qu'il fasse particulièrement chaud dans le bureau, mais il était mal à l'aise. Il détestait cette nouvelle fonction. Entendre louer les vertus du général O'Neill toute la journée le mettait en porte à faux. Il fit un récit succinct des quelques missions réalisées.

-Du naquadah ? demanda avidement le président.

-Pas encore, bien que nous ayons trouvé une planète intéressante P8N239, mais c'est une place forte Goa'uld. Elle regorge de naquadah.

Le président ricana :

-Evidemment Denvers ! qui dit naquadah, dit Goa'uld. Ils en ont besoin pour toute leur technologie. Il faut aller y faire un tour.

-Monsieur le président avec tout le respect que je vous dois le colonel Carter m'a conseillé la prudence et je pense…

-Depuis quand vous laissez vous influencer par un simple colonel ? coupa brutalement le président.

Denvers resta la bouche ouverte de surprise

-Mais le général Kittering lui même…

Autre interruption de Hayes :

-Denvers ! dit –il sur un ton de reproche vous n'êtes pas sous les ordres de Kittering, mais sous les miens directement.

Denvers ne répondit pas et eut subitement l'impression de perdre le contrôle si tenté qu'un jour il l'eut en sa possession.

-A vos ordres dit –il en se levant.

-Je ne vous ai pas congédié dit Hayes sèchement.

Denvers, maté se rassit.

Le président poursuivit :

-Vous enverrez donc une expédition sur cette planète. Soyez cependant prudent.

-A vos ordres redit Denvers platement.

-Savez-vous quel Goa'uld dirige cette planète ?

-Durga, monsieur.

Le président leva un sourcil

-Durga ? qui est-ce ?

-Une déesse hindou. Je n'en sais pas plus. Je n'ai pas encore eu le rapport du docteur Jackson. Il doit m'attendre sur mon bureau.

-Bien Denvers, je vous souhaite bonne chance. Rapportez nous du naquadah en quantité suffisante pour fabriquer des armes capables de nous défendre. Ah j'oubliais.. votre iris ? il est suffisamment défendu ?

-Il est en tritanium monsieur le président.

-Et il faut un code pour l'ouvrir, ça je sais. Mais ce code qui le possède ?

-Ceux qui passent la porte monsieur le président, il est indispensable pour rentrer.

- Il change ce code ?

-Oui, à chaque voyage, il est aléatoire et fourni par l'ordinateur principal. Impossible de le pirater, il est absolument inviolable.

-C'est parfait dit le président d'un air distrait, comme s'il pensait à autre chose.

Cela surprit Denvers mais il ne le manifesta pas.

-le téléphone rouge Denvers, n'oubliez pas ! Tenez moi au courant de tout. Je veux un rapport journalier.

-A vos ordres monsieur.

Perplexe, Denvers quitta le président. Il rejoignit Andrews où l'attendait son avion qui le ramènerait rapidement à Colorado Springs. L'attitude du président le surprenait. D'après SG1 , le colonel O'Neill avait toute liberté de diriger la base comme il l'entendait et se référait au président pour les décisions importantes, mais jamais le président ne lui avait demandé un rapport journalier ni lui avait imposé d'aller se fourvoyer sur une place forte Goa'uld au mépris du danger et de la plus élémentaire prudence

Denvers conclut que le président ne lui faisait peut être pas entièrement confiance. Cela le chagrina un peu. Mais il était un homme de principes, le président ordonnait, pas question de refuser ou de même discuter ses ordres. Dès son retour il enverrait SG1 sur la planète de Durga.

9

Le gardien regarda par le judas. Le prisonnier dormait encore. Il était roulé sur le lit en position fœtale. Sa respiration ample et profonde soulevait sa poitrine régulièrement. Le bruit du cadenas qu'on ouvre ne réveilla même pas le dormeur.

-Monsieur, fit l'homme en touchant l'épaule du prisonnier. Levez-vous, il faut manger.

Sur le sol l'assiette contenant l'infâme ragoût.

Le prisonnier se déplia lentement et se mit debout. Un vertige subit le fit vaciller. Le gardien le soutint par le bras. Le prisonnier se laissa tomber sur le sol.

Le fumet de la viande lui portait au cœur.

-Il faut manger redit gentiment le gardien.

Le prisonnier surpris leva les yeux sur lui.

-Depuis quand vous préoccupez vous du bien être de vos prisonniers ?

Une bien longue phrase qui laissa l'homme essoufflé.

-Depuis que je vous vois vous enfoncer. Vous êtes le seul prisonnier ici monsieur, La reine m'a ordonné de vous garder.

-La reine ?

-Elle m' enlevé depuis longtemps, et je suis son esclave. Je lui dois obéissance.

-Alors le fait de me parler vous met en danger ? dit le prisonnier en levant son regard brun sur le gardien.

-Oui, mais personne ne le saura. Elle est absente.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Sur son vaisseau.

-Et qui est cette reine ?

-Durga.

Du bruit dans le couloir le fit tressaillir.

-Je dois me sauver, mais avant, un conseil ne buvez pas le café qu'on vous apporte le matin. Il est drogué. Le rata lui ne l'est pas. Le pain non plus.

La porte se referma dans un cliquetis de chaîne.

Le prisonnier se força à manger. Il se sentait faible mais un peu d'espoir venait d'entrer dans cette prison qui lui parut moins sinistre. Le vaisseau ne bougeait pas. Il devait être en position géostationnaire autour de la planète.

Il déplia son long corps mince et se remit debout. Il était très grand et touchait presque le plafond. Il regarda autour de lui, la pièce était petite, avec des murs bruns, et éclairée d'une lumière diffuse venant du plafond et dont on ne voyait pas la source.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire que dormir, il se rallongea sur la paillasse et ferma les yeux.

10

SG1 était en congé, le général Denvers venait de leur accorder une permission. Ils avaient enchaîné mission sur mission. Et leur prochaine serait P8N239. Il leur fallait être au mieux de leur forme. Sam avait eu beau essayer de faire changer d'avis le général Denvers, cela n'avait rien donné. Pourtant le dialogue était facile entre les deux officiers. Denvers écoutait volontiers Sam qui avait une grande expérience. Mais là elle s'était heurtée à un mur. La mission sur la planète de Durga aurait bien lieu. Le départ était fixé le surlendemain à 14 heures.

Sam et Daniel une fois de plus se dirigeaient vers la maison de Jack. Ils avaient décidé avec Teal'c de l'entretenir avec le secret espoir qu'O'Neill revienne un jour et trouve sa maison en ordre.

Le gazon avait beaucoup poussé et Daniel passait la tondeuse pendant que Sam faisait le ménage. Elle en profitait à chaque fois pour rechercher des indices. Elle se disait que peut être Jack avait laissé quelque chose pour les mettre sur la voie. Ce jour là elle ouvrit le meuble de la salle à manger. Dans la partie basse de la vaisselle, dans le haut des verres. Mais il y avait deux tiroirs que Sam n'avaient pas encore exploré. Elle trouva des photos.

S'asseyant dans un fauteuil, elle les regarda avec beaucoup d'émotion. La plupart avaient été prises chez le général lui même. Des soirées à quatre ou à beaucoup plus. Elle se souvint d'un Noël passé chez lui, il y avait cinq ans maintenant. Janet y souriait, à Cassandra sans doute qu'on ne voyait pas sur le cliché. L'anniversaire de la jeune fille datait déjà de deux mois. C'était le dernier soir où ils avaient vu le général O'Neill.

Daniel revint dans le séjour à ce moment là. Le jardin avait repris un aspect civilisé.

-Qu'est ce que vous regardez Sam ?

-Des photos que j'ai trouvé dans un tiroir.

-Vous ne lâchez jamais prise ? n'est ce pas ?

-Non, j'ai toujours le secret espoir de le voir passer la porte dit-elle avec émotion.

-Pourtant il vaudrait mieux tourner la page dit Daniel avec douceur en prenant Sam dans ses bras.

-Jamais dit-elle avec fermeté tant que je n'aurai pas la preuve irréfutable de sa mort, j'espérerais toujours.

-Vous vous faites du mal dit Daniel avec un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

-N'insistez pas Daniel, vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis.

-Qu'espérez vous en regardant ces vieilles photos ?

-Rien de spécial, dit-elle. En fait je recherchais peut être un mot, un signe, quelque chose qu'il nous aurait laissé pour nous prévenir.

-On a déjà passé toute la maison au peigne fin. Il n'y a rien du tout.

Mais Sam n'écoutait pas. Elle continua à fouiller les tiroirs. Il n'y avait rien, pas de fond secret, pas de traces d'un quelconque message . Rien.

-Venez Sam, vous devriez rentrer chez vous.

Le visage défait de Sam lui faisait de la peine. L'obstination de son amie la conduirait à sa perte. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Mais Sam attendait toujours un miracle.

-J'arrive tout de suite dit Sam en retournant dans la chambre de Jack. Elle y avait fait le ménage la semaine passée, lavé et repassé le linge, fait le lit avec des draps propres. Rien n'avait bougé depuis. Elle soupira et revint trouver Daniel.

-Et si on passait la soirée ensemble dit Daniel.

-Ok dit-elle. J'appelle Teal'c.

-Il est resté à la base ?

-Non il voulait aller au cinéma.

-Ah oui ! le dernier Stars Wars ! dit Daniel en souriant. C'est marrant comme il est accro à cette série.

-Teal'c ? dit Sam dans son portable, le film est fini ?

-Oui colonel Carter dit l'impassible Jaffa.

-Vous nous rejoignez à la maison du général ?

-Avec plaisir. Daniel Jackson sera là aussi ?

-Bien sûr Teal'c, le trio infernal, dit-elle en riant.

-J'arrive répondit le jaffa.

Ils restèrent chez Jack. Sam n'arrivait pas à aller ailleurs.

-Et si je restais ici dit-elle après un long silence.

-Ici, chez Jack ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi voulez vous faire une telle chose colonel Carter ?

-Il me semble que je serais plus proche de lui.

-Ça ne me parait pas très sain dit Daniel. Mais je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, soupira t-il.

-En effet. Vous allez quand même m'aider à déménager mes affaires ?

-Naturellement, on va tous les deux vous aider dit Teal'c en jetant un regard sévère à Daniel.

-OK je me rends dit celui-ci en levant les bras.

-Alors c'est parti dit Sam en se levant.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à sa maison elle ne dit pas un mot se concentrant sur sa conduite. Teal'c était avec elle. Daniel avait pris sa propre voiture.

Elle rassembla ses affaires personnelles, des vêtements, produits de toilettes, livres..

Dans la salle de bain, elle posa ses affaires sur le lavabo, parmi celles de Jack qu'elle n'enleva pas.

Elle se coucha rapidement s'étendant dans le grand lit. Il y avait un creux du côté où le général se couchait. Elle s'y blottit, se plongea dans l'oreiller. Puis prise d'une idée subite elle se releva. Dans la salle de bain elle trouva sa lotion après rasage. Elle en mit quelques gouttes sur l'oreiller et s'endormit ainsi, enveloppée de cette odeur qu'elle adorait. C'était un peu de lui qui était là dans cette pièce. Le cœur léger depuis bien longtemps, elle se sentait à sa place, chez lui, dans son lit.

11

Le prisonnier se sentait mieux depuis qu'il ne buvait plus le breuvage qui ne méritait pas le nom de café. Il n'avait pas reparlé au gardien qui se contentait de lui donner ses repas ou de l'accompagner à la douche.

L'homme comprenait que la reine devait être dans les parages. Il était étonné qu'elle ne lui ait pas encore rendu visite.

Ce matin là le garde ouvrit la porte. Le prisonnier se mit debout aussitôt.

-Elle est sur la planète. Nous avons un peu de temps pour parler. Tenez je vous ai apporté quelque chose de meilleur.

A l' infâme brouet, le garde avait rajouté un fruit.

-Merci dit le prisonnier, en mordant dans la pomme.

-J'essaierai de vous en faire parvenir d'autres dit-il.

-Ne prenez pas de risques pour moi.

-Ne craigniez rien. Je vous ai aussi apporté de quoi soigner vos poignets.

Les bras de l'homme était en effet à vif. Les anneaux de fer qui entouraient ses avant bras avaient creusé la chair. Celle-ci avait saigné .

-Ça doit vous faire un mal de chien ? dit le gardien tout en nettoyant les plaies.

-Oui, dit le prisonnier en grimaçant. Mais si vous m'enleviez ces chaînes ce serait beaucoup mieux.

-C'est hors de question. Il y a des jaffas qui viennent ici quelque fois. Ils regardent si tout va bien.

-Oui, je sais dit l'homme, je les entends parfois. Il regardent par le judas.

-J'ai entendu que la reine va venir, poursuivit le gardien. Il faut que tout soit comme elle le souhaite.

-Savez-vous pourquoi je suis ici ?

-Non pas du tout. Vous n'êtes pas le premier prisonnier dont j'ai la charge.

-Je suis là depuis longtemps ? Avec les drogues j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps.

-Cela fait plus de trois mois.

-Je pense qu'ils doivent me chercher ? dit-il pensivement.

-De qui parlez-vous ?

-Mes amis, et les gens avec qui je travaille.

-Cela m'étonnerait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Durga sait très bien brouiller les cartes. Elle s'est sûrement arrangé pour qu'on ne vous retrouve pas.

Le cœur du prisonnier se serra en proie à une vive angoisse. Il mettait tous ses espoirs en ses amis pour le retrouver. Il savait qu'ils ne lâcheraient pas prise avant d'avoir trouvé. Mais si la Goa'uld avait fait croire à sa mort…

- De quelle planète venez-vous ? dit le garde en achevant les soins aux poignets du détenu.

-De la terre.

-Alors c'est qu'elle a des vues sur la terre.

-Je m'en doute dit le prisonnier. Cela augmentait ses angoisses. Merci pour tout cela dit-il en montrant ses poignets bandés.

-Oh ce n'est pas grand-chose ! Si je pouvais faire plus je le ferais. Enlevez le bandage dès que cela ne saignera plus, il ne faut pas que l'on voit que je vous ai soigné.

-Merci beaucoup de votre aide. Je ne vous ai même pas demandé votre nom :

-Brian Logary, et vous monsieur ?

-Jack O'Neill fit le prisonnier en serrant la main de son gardien.

12

Le président Hayes se sentait investi d'une mission. Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était occupé que de loin, de la base de Cheyenne Mountain et de son stargate. Mais les choses avaient évolué. La menace extra terrestre se précisait. Il fallait renforcer les défenses de la planète .

Sous son mandat la base de Cheyenne Mountain se développa. Il y fit tenir une politique agressive par le général Denvers qui était intégralement à sa botte. D'autres équipes SG furent crées, cela alla jusqu'à SG31. trente et une équipes opérationnelles qui se relayaient en permanence sur le terrain. La machine de guerre était en route. Les Goa'ulds et autre ennemi possible n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

Denvers appelait le président tous les jours. Il lui faisait son rapport. Hayes était très attentif à tout ce qui se passait dans la base. Il parlait souvent de l'iris comme s'il avait peur qu'il soit déficient lors d'une attaque Goa'uld.

Denvers tentait de le rassurer, mais le président insistait.

-Ecoutez Denvers, je ne comprends rien à vos histoire de codes. Cela me parait très compliqué et peu fiable. N'importe qui pourrait obtenir ce code. Il suffirait de faire prisonniers les membres d'une équipe, les torturer et leur faire dire le code.

-C'est impossible monsieur le président avait dit Denvers choqué. Jamais personne ne parlerait sous la torture .

-Il existe des drogues extrêmement puissantes pouvant faire parler n'importe qui. Il faut que vous trouviez quelque chose de plus sûr.

-Bien monsieur le président avait dit Denvers qui ne comprenait pas l'obsession du président pour l'iris et son code. Il se promit d'en parler au colonel Carter dès le prochain briefing.

13

-Colonel Carter, le président me tanne pour que nous renforcions la sécurité de notre iris.

-Mais nous avons le système le plus efficace qui soit ! mon général dit Sam. Que veut exactement le président ?

-Il ne me l'a pas dit. Mais il faut que vous trouviez quelque chose. Je l'ai au téléphone tous les matins et je veux lui annoncer du nouveau d'ici huit jours.

-Une semaine ? Sam ouvrit de grand yeux. C'est un peu court mon général.

-Débrouillez-vous colonel. Revenons à notre briefing d'aujourd'hui. La planète de Durga. Docteur Jackson ? vous ne m'avez pas rendu votre rapport sur cette déesse ?

-Je viens juste de finir, général. .

-Nous vous écoutons.

-Durga est une déesse hindoue et l'épouse de Shiva. Elle est l'une des plus redoutables divinités du panthéon hindou, commença Daniel. Selon les diverses traditions elle possède plusieurs noms Devi la déesse, Mahadevi la grande déesse, Kali la noire. Durga est la mère des dieux, elle incarne la puissance , l'action, la connaissance. C'est une déesse redoutable, puissance d'égarement en même temps que de salut, une guerrière insatiable ivre du sang de ses ennemis. Sa cour est composé d'esprits maléfiques, de jeteurs de sort et des âmes déchues de ses ennemis vaincus. Naturellement conclut Daniel, ceci n'est qu'une légende . Mais nous avons appris en fréquentant les Goa'ulds que le portrait original n'est jamais très loin de la réalité. En résumé Durga est une femme extrêmement dangereuse conclut Daniel.

Denvers se tourna vers Sam.

-Qu'ont donné les images de la sonde colonel Carter dit Denvers.

-Qu'il n'y a pas d' habitations près de la porte mon général et que cette porte n'est pas gardée.

-Soyez très prudents SG1 ! je vous adjoint SG3 et SG 27, ils resteront en couverture, pendant que vous irez chercher le naquadah qui se trouve à quelle distance ? dit-il en feuilletant son dossier.

-Dix kilomètres de la porte environ monsieur, répondit Sam.

-Dès votre retour vous travaillerez sur l'iris colonel.

-A vos ordre monsieur.

14

Jack faisait les cents pas dans sa cellule, promenade limitée par la longueur de la chaîne. Il avait retrouvé totalement ses esprits et grâce au supplément en nourriture apporté par le gardien, un peu de sa force. Il trouvait le temps long, et pensait qu'il ne devrait sa sortie qu'à lui-même et qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur la base pour le faire. Sans doute ne savaient–ils pas où il était.

Il continuait à parler avec Brian. Celui-ci avait été enlevé deux ans auparavant et n'avait guère quitté le vaisseau de la reine. Seulement pour quelques missions ponctuelles sur la planète. Durga lui faisait confiance, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il en profitait. D'autres esclaves étaient mal traités, pas lui. La reine était même un peu trop aimable avec lui. Elle appréciait visiblement sa blondeur et ses bras musclés. Un peu trop sans doute pour le jeune homme. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, cela lui valait un traitement de faveur.

Il passait de longues heures à parler avec Jack. Celui-ci lui faisait confiance mais ne lui parlait jamais de la base, ni du travail qu'il faisait sur terre.

Pour Brian il n' était qu'un prisonnier que la reine oubliait dans une cellule. Il avait 31 ans, une femme et deux enfants sur sa planète. Il en parlait toujours avec émotion. Jack décida en lui-même de l'emmener avec lui s'il parvenait à sortir.

-Brian, savez –vous comment je suis venu ici ? Je n'en ai pas le souvenir.

-Elle vous a enlevé avec un rayon.

-Je me souviens m'être couché, après une soirée avec amis. Puis je me suis réveillé ici.

-Vous devez être quelqu'un d'important sur votre planète, dit Brian en regardant son nouvel ami.

-Non pas vraiment fit Jack prudemment.

-Vous êtes marié ?

-Non.

Brian crut sentir une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix de jack.

-Une petite amie alors ? racontez moi.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire malheureusement dit Jack dont le regard se voila.

-Blonde, brune ?

-Blonde, superbe, un sourire éblouissant, des yeux d'un bleu… il s'arrêta brusquement. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ?

-Vous avez l' air de l'aimer beaucoup !

-Non pas du tout répondit Jack sur la défensive.

Grand sourire de Brian.

-Allez ! à d'autre ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec elle. Elle est mariée ?

-Oui c'est ça, elle est inaccessible dit Jack rapidement pour éviter de s'épancher. Il trouvait ce jeune homme bien curieux. Mais d'un autre côté évoquer le beau visage de Sam lui faisait du bien. Il soupira.

-Alors il n'y a rien eu entre vous ?

-Mais pourquoi tu poses toutes ces questions ? dit Jack avec un rien d'agacement.

-Parce que je suis curieux, dit Brian en souriant, et puis ça passe le temps. C'est fou ce qu'on s'ennuie ici.

-Moi aussi je suis curieux dit Jack. Est ce que le vaisseau est vide parfois ?

-C'est rare .

-Mais cela arrive ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Brian méfiant.

-Parce que je pourrais peut être m'enfuir. Trouver ce rayon et repartir chez moi.

-C'est impossible, il faudrait que le vaisseau soit en orbite autour de la terre. Hors nous sommes près de Novalia.

-J'ai comme une petite idée la dessus. Je pense que Durga convoite la terre. Peux-tu surveiller et me prévenir s'il y a du nouveau.

-Oui, mais si nous allons à proximité de la terre, Durga sera dans le vaisseau et vous ne pourrez pas partir.

-C'est mon problème ça. Je veux juste que tu te renseignes des intentions de la déesse. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

-Volontiers dit –il avec détermination, je le ferai.

-Merci Brian.

15

Durga le cahier à la main alla voir le prisonnier.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire toutes ces histoires , expliquez moi.

-Si vous ne comprenez pas vous-même je ne peux rien dire dit le prisonnier.

-Vous vous fichez de moi dit Durga le regard empli de fureur.

-Non pas du tout. Mais je n'ai rien d'autre à dire.

-Ah ! tu n'as rien à dire ! c'est ce qu'on va voir !

l'arme de poing atteignit le prisonnier sur le front. Il gémit, tomba à genoux mais ne dit rien. Durga le lâcha juste avant la mort. Elle savait doser le rayon. Une longue expérience de la torture lui avait appris à se maîtriser, à faire durer le supplice le plus longtemps possible.

L'homme s' écroula en gémissant.

-Je veux savoir le sens de ces phrases hurla Durga perdant toute contenue.

-Je ne dirais rien de plus, haleta le prisonnier.

-Tu veux mourir ?

-Je préfère la mort dit l'homme dans un souffle.

-Je peux te tuer et tu renaîtras dans le sarcophage autant de fois que nécessaire, mais tu parleras. En attendant, réfléchis. Il y des moyens très douloureux de mourir et je les connais tous.

L'homme frissonna longuement.

Durga, furieuse sortit en claquant la porte.

Elle revint une heure plus tard. Le détenu n'avait pas encore récupéré de la séance.

-Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas ? Tu sais que la défaite est inéluctable. Sur terre personne ne te cherche. Personne ne sait que tu as disparu.

-Ça m'étonnerait ricana le prisonnier. Je ne passe pas inaperçu d'habitude ! Je suis quelqu'un d'important, quoique tu en penses.

Durga se permit un sourire. Que cet homme était stupide ! courageux peut être, mais stupide.

-Tu crois que je t'aurais fait enlever comme ça, sans prendre mes précautions ?

Le prisonnier pâlit.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée ?

-Non…

-Et bien je vais te le dire. Je t'ai remplacé par un clone.

-Un clone !

-Oui un pantin qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, qui a ton patrimoine génétique, tes souvenirs, qui sait tout sur ta fonction, mais qui m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil. Et le comble il ne le sait même pas. Il se croit réellement le vrai.

Le prisonnier avait pâli.

-C'est impossible dit-il d'une voix blanche.

-Alors tu veux que je te dise quelque chose, pauvre imbécile ! ta belle planète bleue sera bientôt à moi et grâce à elle je serais la maîtresse absolue de tout l'univers…

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Alors écoute bien. Durga se pencha à l'oreille de son prisonnier et lui fit un étrange récit qu'il écouta sans broncher. Il se sentait au bord du malaise, mais il ne pouvait rien faire l'arme de point brillait doucement dans la main de la reine et il était enchaîné à la muraille.

-Tiens dit-elle au bout d'un moment voilà ton repas qui arrive.

Le garde, quand il vit la cellule ouverte plongea dans une génuflexion impeccable et baissa la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard terrible de Durga.

-Mange, dit-elle c'est ton dernier repas. Tu ne mangeras à nouveau que lorsque tu auras parlé. Je peux t'assurer que c'est très douloureux de mourir de faim et de soif.

Le prisonnier frémit à cette idée. Mais courageusement il reprit :

-Pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions ? mon clone ne te renseigne t-il pas ?

-Il ne peux dire que ce qu'il sait !

-Alors c'est que moi non plus je ne sais pas.

-Je veux le code de l'iris c'est simple et je l'obtiendrais.

-Je ne sais même pas comment ça fonctionne dit le prisonnier.

-C'est ce qu'on verra dit Durga en sortant de la pièce dans un envol de voiles.

16

La planète était déserte. Une fois passée la porte la chaleur les assaillit et leur souffla au visage une haleine brûlante.

-Dépêchons-nous dit Sam à ses amis. SG3 et SG27 vous restez en couverture auprès de la porte. Nous restons en contact radio.

-A vos ordres mon colonel répondit Warren.

Ils se mirent en marche.

Deux heures plus tard Sam s'arrêta et regarda ses appareils.

- C'est par là dit-elle, il y a du naquadah dans cette direction.

Ils avancèrent de quelques centaines de mètres et se dissimulèrent rapidement derrière un talus.

-Bon sang dit Daniel. Personne nous a dit que la mine était encore exploitée.

Ils étaient au bord d'un gouffre vertigineux où tout au fond s'agitaient plusieurs centaines de personnes sous la surveillance de jaffas irascibles. Des cris montaient vers eux ainsi qu'un épais nuage de poussière qui heureusement les dissimulait à la vue.

-Major Warren dit Sam dans sa radio.

-Je vous écoute major.

-La mine est en cours d'exploitation. Nous retournons vers la porte.

-Compris mon colonel.

-Et vous de votre côté.

-RAS mon colonel.

-Dans deux heures nous serons à la porte.

Ils se mirent en route d'un pas rapide. Encore plus vite qu'à l'aller. Il fallait fuir au plus vite en espérant que sur le chemin ils ne feraient pas de mauvaise rencontres.

Soudain du bruit devant eux. Ils se jetèrent dans un fossé pour laisser passer une dizaine de jaffas. Quelque instants plus tard ils reprenaient leur route presque en courant.

-Warren ! appela Sam.

-Mon colonel ?

-Pas de jaffas en vue ?

-Personne mon colonel.

-Gardez l'œil ouvert Warren, nous en avons croisés une dizaine.

Ils ne mirent pas deux heures pour faire les dix kilomètres mais une heure et quart. Daniel était au bord de la crise d'apoplexie et son front dégoulinait de sueur. Sam et Teal'c beaucoup plus entraînés supportaient mieux l'effort physique .

-Daniel composez le code dit Sam.

Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient sur terre.

Le général Denvers les accueillit froidement en haut de la passerelle.

-Briefing immédiat.

-Alors colonel ? Et le naquadah ? dit-il quelques instants plus tard.

-J'ai pensé mon général qu'il aurait été fort imprudent de tenter quelque chose. La mine était en cours d'exploitation, et le site pullulait de jaffas.

-Mais que vais-je dire au président ? dit Denvers d'un air désemparé.

Regards surpris échangés entre Sam, Teal'c et Daniel. Jamais O'Neill ou même Hammond n'aurait manifesté un tel désarroi.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sam remarquait que Denvers était très dépendant de Hayes. Visiblement le président dirigeait personnellement la base à travers ce général de pacotille comme aurait dit O'Neill.

Ils n'ajoutèrent pas un mot. Et sur un signe du général ils allèrent à l'infirmerie.

-Etrange dit Daniel étendu sur un lit près de Sam.

-En effet mais nous en reparlerons plus tard répliqua la jeune femme en voyant arriver l'infirmière.

De retour à son labo, Sam s'assit à sa table de travail. Elle hésitait. Appeler Kittering ou pas ? La politique de la base avait beaucoup changé. Plus agressive, moins morale. Une ingérence non déguisée dans la gestion des planètes. En six mois ce n'était plus la même base. La porte des étoiles était en fonction jour et nuit. Les commandes tombaient de plus en plus souvent en panne. Il n'était pas rare de refuser le retour à des équipes en exploration, faute de pouvoir leur ouvrir la porte. Cela créait des situations dangereuses. Et le jour où une équipe était morte de l'autre côté de la porte Sam avait pensé que tout déraillait à la Cheyenne Mountain. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se perdre en nostalgie et en état d'âme. En plus de son travail sur le terrain à la tête de SG1, on faisait appel à elle au moindre pépin de la porte ou des installations.

Calmement dans son labo silencieux Sam essayait d'analyser clairement la situation. Il lui semblait que le président avait totalement changé de politique. Il tannait sans arrêt le général Denvers d'après ce que venait de dire celui-ci.

Le chef d'état major était-il au courant ? Sam en doutait. Mais à son niveau en tant que simple commandant de la base, que pouvait –elle faire ?

Elle décrocha tout de même son téléphone et demanda le général Kittering.

-Colonel Carter ? je suis très surpris !

-Mon général je conçois que mon appel puisse vous paraître étrange, mais je suis très inquiète.

-Je vous écoute colonel.

Sam lui fit un rapport succinct sur tous les changements.

-Venez immédiatement à Washington Colonel.

-Mais je ne peux pas quitter mon travail.

-Je m'occupe de tout colonel. Je vous attends à l'état major demain à 8 heures précises.

Le lendemain au Pentagone.

-Le fond de votre pensée colonel ?

-Mon général, je ne comprends pas l'implication du président dans tous les détails de la vie de la base. Pas l'ombre d'une petite décision qui ne passe par lui.

Kittering n'en était pas vraiment surpris. Il se rappelait encore la désinvolture du président quand celui-ci avait rejeté sans même la regarder la candidature du général Holdey. C'était pourtant un candidat parfais, très au courant du projet Porte des Etoiles. Un homme compétent avec un parcours similaire à celui de Hammond.

-Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose mon général ?

-Je dois rencontrer le président dans deux jours. Mais je doute qu'il m'écoute. Il a beaucoup changé ces derniers temps.

-Que faisons-nous à la base ?

-Vous obéissez aux ordres colonel, vous n'avez pas le choix.

Sam très déçue rentra à la base. Visiblement Kittering avait les mains liées. Pour elle le président avait perdu les pédales et entraînait la base dans sa folie. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ?

17

Durga méditait.

Sa tête aux longs cheveux noirs tressés étaient penchée sur le petit cahier écrit par le prisonnier. Il avait rajouté d'autres textes et des dessins.

Elle retournait le carnet en tout sens, mais il refusait de lui livrer ses secrets.

Tant pis dit-elle en posant le carnet sur la table. Je m'en passerais.

Mais son regard déviait sans arrêt vers les pages noircies, elles l'attiraient comme un aimant. Pourquoi le prisonnier qui ne voulait pas parler aurait écrit toutes ces choses ?

Elle se mit à arpenter la pièce en tout sens. Elle était dépassée et n'aimait pas du ça. La fureur assombrissait ses traits, ses yeux s'illuminaient et sa servante se tassait dans un coin loin de la fureur de la reine, qui pouvait être terrible. La petite esclave avait encore mal dans le dos suite aux coups furieux de la reine.

-Va me chercher Brian, jeta t-elle à la jeune fille.

-Il est dans le vaisseau ma reine dit l'enfant en se prosternant.

-Tu sais manœuvrer les anneaux de transport ? alors fais-le.

La petite esclave disparut en un clin d' œil. Quelques minutes plus tard Brian se trouvait devant la reine.

-Comment se porte notre prisonnier ?

-Comme vous me l'avez demandé ma reine, je m'en occupe très bien dit le jeune homme à genoux devant la souveraine.

-Parfait relève –toi. J'irai le voir aujourd'hui. Nettoie sa cellule que ce soit propre ! je ne veux pas me salir les pieds dans la bauge.

Brian était choqué et ne comprenait pas ce que la reine voulait dire. La cellule n'était pas très propre mais ce n'était pas une porcherie. La paillasse était changée régulièrement. Il ne dit rien se contenta de s'incliner devant la déesse.

Rapidement il remonta dans le vaisseau. Il alla directement à la cellule du prisonnier faisant signe au garde devant la porte d'aller vaquer à d'autres occupations.

-Jack dit-il en entrant. Elle vient te voir aujourd'hui.

-Enfin ! dit celui-ci, je commençais à trouver le temps long.

-C'est curieux elle m'a dit de nettoyer ta cellule.

-Bizarre fit Jack en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. Ce n'est pas un palace, mais c'est à peu près propre.

-Oui, fit le jeune homme songeur.

-Allez oust ! Va chercher ton balais dit Jack en souriant.

Pendant que le jeune homme nettoyait la pièce ils continuèrent à parler.

-Fais attention Jack, elle te croit toujours drogué.

-Ok jeune homme, je vais jouer l'abruti.

-Tes pansements ! dit Brian. Il faut les enlever, je ne suis pas sensé te soigner.

Jack avec une grimace arracha les bandages de ses poignets. La chair était toujours à vif.

-Bien dit Brian, ça ira. Je m'en vais dit-il précipitamment. Elle arrive.

Porte qui claque, bruit de verrou. Jack était seul dans la cellule.

Voilà ! Elle avait enfin devant elle l'insolent général de la base de Cheyenne. Peut être obtiendrait-elle plus de choses avec lui, qu'avec l'autre obstiné, dans la cellule de son palais.

L'homme était allongé sur la paillasse. Il semblait dormir. Normal, avec ce qu'il prenait dans son café le matin, ricana t-elle intérieurement.

Elle s'approcha. Il était étendu sur le dos le visage tournée vers elle, les yeux clos. Ses poignets ensanglantés par les anneaux de fer étaient reliés au mur par une courte chaîne, lui permettant juste de faire deux ou trois pas à côté de la couchette.

La reine se méfiait, elle avança d'un pas mais hors de portée du prisonnier.

-Lève-toi ordonna t-elle.

Pas de réponse.

-Debout ! hurla t-elle.

Jack ouvrit les yeux et voyant devant lui un visage inconnu, il s'assit péniblement. Puis lentement se leva et s'appuya au mur comme en proie à une grande fatigue.

-Alors c'est toi le général O'Neill ?

Il ne répondit pas.

La reine leva la main gauche où la pierre luisait doucement.

-Réponds !

-Oui, c'est moi dit-il d'une voix faible.

- Plus fort rugit-elle

-Oui c'est moi dit-il en élevant à peine la voix. On aurait dit qu'il était pris d'une extrême faiblesse.

La reine le détailla , il était très grand et malgré ses vêtements très ordinaires, il avait fière allure cet homme enchaîné, le visage rasé de frais par les bons soins de Brian.

Il n'a pas l'air d'un homme vaincu pensa la reine avec surprise.

-Regarde dit la reine en lui tendant le carnet.

Jack prit le cahier dans ses mains. Mais la pièce était trop sombre, il ne pouvait pas lire.

-Brian ! appela t-elle. Le flambeau.

La torchère tenue par Brian éclaira le prisonnier et la reine fut émue au plus profond, un beau visage viril, un regard fulgurant, une bouche aux lèvres bien dessinées, un corps musclé malgré la détention.

Elle se secoua. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Les informations tout d'abord, tu le mettras dans ton lit ensuite.

Jack parcourut les pages. Il tressaillit, l'écriture ne lui était pas inconnue. Il commença à lire et il retint un sourire. Le prisonnier avait écrit tout simplement des poèmes, des fables, des scènes de théâtre pour se rappeler qu'il était un homme libre dans sa tête. Pour ne pas devenir fou. Sans doute drogué, il avait besoin de ça pour garder une certaine lucidité et quoi de mieux que de se réciter sans fin des textes appris dans son enfance. Jack se sentit ému et partagea un moment avec cet homme qui n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir un gardien comme Brian.

La reine l'observait durant sa lecture. Il avait le visage impassible veillant à ne pas montrer les émotions qui l'agitaient. La torchère éclairant son visage il savait que le moindre frémissement serait capté et interprété.

-Alors fit la reine impatiemment ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il y a sans doute un sens caché.

L'écriture ne lui était pas inconnue. Cela lui procura un malaise profond qu'il tenta de dissimuler. Il pensa qu'il connaissait le prisonnier et que c'était sans doute quelqu'un de son entourage.

-Il faudrait que je relise encore dit-il.

-Je te donne une heure, dit-elle en sortant.

La reine était furieuse de n'avoir rien pu dire au prisonnier. Son trouble persistait. Il fallait que cet homme parle. Il avait l'air de vouloir chercher. Peut être était-ce bon signe ?

Resté seul Jack se replongea dans le cahier. Brian était resté près de lui.

-Tu trouves des choses intéressantes ?

-Non, fit -il.

De toute façon même s'il avait trouvé il n'aurait rien dit au jeune homme. Celui-ci était sous les ordres de Durga et il aurait été bien incapable de résister, si celle-ci l'interrogeait.

-Laisse-moi, tu veux ?

Brian un peu déçu, referma la porte. Jack se replongea dans le petit cahier

A chaque fable ou poème le prisonnier avait noté le nom de l'auteur en bas de page. Il put lire La Fontaine, Ronsard, Shakespeare, Byron, puis un autre nom qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire. Pourtant le poème était connu, c'était un texte de Victor Hugo. Il arrivait à lire le H mais la suite n'était qu'un gribouillis qui ne rappelait en aucune cas les lettres de Hugo. La lumière dispensée par le plafond était faible. Il rappela Brian.

Sous la flamme lumineuse, le nom apparut sans erreur possible : Hayes. Le président ! La reine tenait en son pouvoir le président des Etats-Unis !

Jack se laissa glisser au sol, découragé. Les conséquences d'un tel acte étaient faramineuses. Le président était au courant de tout. Avait-il parlé ? Probablement pas puisque la reine lui avait fait voir ce cahier.

Le cerveau de Jack tournait à grande vitesse. Qu' allait-il dire ? Faire semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué ? Lui raconter des cracks ? Faire l'idiot ?

De toute façon, son sort était scellé, elle le torturerait jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. Le souvenir des geôles de Baal, revint à son esprit. Il en rêvait encore parfois la nuit. Il frissonna.

Il n'avait pas été sans remarquer l'effet qu'il avait eu sur Durga. Les yeux exorbités quand ils s'étaient posés sur son visage éclairé par la torchère. Il frémit de dégoût.

Une secousse agita le vaisseau. L'hyperespace pensa Jack, nous nous dirigeons vers la Terre.

Lorsque la reine revint quelques minutes plus tard Jack avait pris sa décision.

-Alors fit-elle impatiemment ? Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

Il la regarda tranquillement avec une assurance qu'il était loin d'éprouver.

-Pas grand-chose ma reine dit-il en appuyant sur les mots. J'ai juste deviné qui était ton prisonnier.

-C'est impossible !

-Et pourtant c'est vrai. Je reconnais son écriture et son goût immodéré pour la poésie. Il ne voulait pas en dire plus de peur de nuire au président aux mains de Durga.

-Tu es plus malin que je pensais dit-elle avec étonnement.

-Une question ? Comment as-tu fais pour qu'on ne le cherche pas ?

Durga sourit très fière de sa réussite.

-Je l'ai remplacé par un clone tout simplement.

-un clone ?

L'étonnement de Jack n'était pas feint.

Durga se laissant prendre par son orgueil démesuré lui fit un récit détaillé. Son plan était tellement sûr de réussir qu'elle raconta tout. Son « président » relié à elle par un implant , obéissant à ses moindres ordres. Le plan d'invasion de la terre était prêt. D'ailleurs le vaisseau était en route.

N'ayant pas pu obtenir les codes de l'iris, elle avait changé ses plans.

-Nous voyageons actuellement ? demanda t-il d'un ton léger.

-Nous sommes presque arrivés à destination dit-elle rêveusement .

Elle le regardait fixement, comme si l'homme devant elle faisait passer au second plan ses préoccupations. Il leur restait une heure avant l'arrivée. D'autres idées passèrent dans son esprit.

Elle s'approcha d'un pas à le toucher. Etant toujours enchaîné à la muraille il n'était pas dangereux. Sa main s'avança et toucha sa poitrine qui apparaissait dans l'échancrure de la chemise.

-Quelle affreux vêtement dit-elle en touchant le tissu.

-Tu peux l'enlever tu sais dit-il à voix très basse.

Le timbre de la voix rauque et sensuelle de Jack lui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps.

Elle s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se blinda et ne réagit pas. Cela excita furieusement la reine qui lui entrouvrit ses lèvres de force. Il se laissa faire en proie au dégoût. Quand elle le lâcha. Il jeta simplement ces mots avec un regard lourd :

-Ma reine, ce serait beaucoup plus amusant si tu me détachais.

Elle sursauta :

-Tu es fou !

Tant pis j'aurais essayé pensa t-il. Il ne me reste plus qu'à subir les assauts de cette furie, et à mourir.

L'idée cependant faisait son chemin dans l'esprit de la reine. Que risquait –elle ? Elle était beaucoup plus forte que lui. Il lui suffisait de rester sur ses gardes.

Le regard qu'il jeta sur elle était plein de promesses. Elle se sentit faiblir. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas connu d'homme. Elle pressentait qu'avec lui ce serait fantastique.

-Brian ! cria t-elle au jeune homme en faction derrière la porte. Détache-le.

Impassible Brian ôta les fers du prisonnier qui resta le dos collé à la muraille les bras ballant le long du corps.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre il attendit que la reine se rapproche.

Celle –ci plongeant son regard dans le sien, avança lentement. Elle ressemblait plus à une femme amoureuse qu'à une déesse redoutable. Mais Jack n'oubliait pas qui elle était. Il devait la laisser se rapprocher suffisamment , lui faire perdre la tête, afin de la surprendre au moment où elle serait la plus faible. Il avait gagné la première manche, il avait les mains libres.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent, le baiser dura longtemps. Il fut forcé d'y répondre. Quand la reine se plaqua contre lui, il sut qu'il avait gagné. La réaction physiologique de son corps dont il n'était pas responsable remplit la reine de joie.

Elle mit ses bras autour du cou de Jack. Celui-ci passa des mains caressantes dans le dos de la souveraine, remonta jusqu'à sa nuque, puis reprit ses lèvres. Elle en ronronnait presque de plaisir. Jack au bord du malaise et plein de colère serra son cou de toutes ses forces. Il y mit toute sa puissance, toute son énergie, toute sa colère, toute sa haine envers tous les Goa'ulds. Il n'avait jamais aimé tué à mains nues, mais là il éprouva un plaisir non dissimulé à lui ôter la vie.

Il ne la lâcha que lorsqu'il sentit entre ses mains qu'un corps sans vie, une poupée de chiffons qu'il laissa tomber avec répugnance sur le sol.

18

-Brian ! cria –t il .

-Oh tu l'as tuée ? dit le jeune homme les yeux brillants de joie.

Il se jeta au cou de Jack qui le serra un instant contre lui comme un ami très cher.

-Tu es libre maintenant, Brian.

-Attends Jack ! il y a du monde sur ce vaisseau.

-Combien ?

-Une dizaine de soldats.

-C'est tout ? Et c'est avec ça qu'elle s'apprêtait à conquérir la terre ?

-Non, mais une fois arrivée elle devait envoyer un signal à ses autres vaisseaux.

-Autrement dit, dit Jack en souriant, pas de signal, pas de vaisseau.

-Oui c'est bien ça.

-Bon, ne perdons pas de temps. Il nous faut nous occuper de ces jaffas. Où sont-ils ?

- Quatre au poste de commandement, dit-il en réfléchissant, Deux ou trois autres en faction dans les couloirs. Un du côté de l'armurerie. Et un avec moi ici, expliqua Brian.

-Bien nous nous occupons d'abord de celui qui est avec toi. Appelle-le.

-Joran ! la reine te demande ! cria Brian dans le couloir.

Un pas lourd se fit entendre, Joran pénétra sans méfiance dans la cellule, un brutal coup de manchette le jeta sur le sol, évanoui.

-Attache le à la muraille.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Jack et Brian avancèrent dans le couloir. Direction l'armurerie.

Une autre attaque surprise fit des merveilles et les deux hommes ressortirent avec chacun un zat.

Ainsi armés ils pénétrèrent dans le poste de pilotage et tirèrent mais pas assez vite. Jack reçut un coup de lance à l'épaule qui le projeta au sol et qui après une douleur vive lui engourdit le bras rapidement. Brian dans la même demi seconde tira deux coups de zat sur le jaffa qui s'écroula , mort. De la main gauche Jack tira aussi.

Il aida Jack à se relever.

-Tu es blessé ? il faut te soigner.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave, on n'a pas le temps. Il faut rentrer chez nous dit Jack. Tu sais manier le faisceau téléporteur ?

-Oui c'est facile.

-Explique moi comment on fait, toi tu rentres chez toi en premier dit-il avec autorité.

-Voilà, les coordonnées restent en mémoire. Les tiennes sont ici. Les miennes sont là.

-J'ai compris, allez sauve toi. Et puis merci Brian, je te dois une fière chandelle.

-Oh non c'est moi qui te dois beaucoup, tu as tué Durga.

-Allez file ! dit Jack agacé. Les remerciements avaient assez duré à son goût.

Le jeune homme disparut dans un éclair blanc.

-Quel beau vaisseau ! pensa Jack. Il actionna une commande et un flot de matière blanche jaillit de la console et le propulsa directement… dans son lit.

19

Le président Hayes était en conférence avec son chef d'état major. Il avait une migraine tenace et le front couvert de sueur.

Je n'aurais pas du reprendre des lasagnes pensa t-il, ni de ce petit chianti.

Les voix lui parvenaient difficilement.

-Excusez-moi dit-il je ne me sens pas très bien. David ! appela t-il.

Son secrétaire l'aida à se lever et le soutenant le conduisit dans ses appartements tout proches. Il l'aida à s'allonger.

-Je vais appeler votre médecin dit-il.

-Non ce n'est pas la peine laissez moi seul. J'ai mal digéré, un petit somme me fera du bien.

Avant de sortir David tira les rideaux et la pénombre envahit la chambre. Le président s'endormit. Il rêva d'une très belle femme aux cheveux noirs tressés. Et au moment où Durga étouffait sous les mains expertes de Jack, il s'enfonça dans un coma profond dont il ne se réveilla jamais.

20

Un double cri accueillit son arrivée, le sien tout d'abord, il avait atterri un peu vite sur son épaule blessée. Et il y avait quelqu'un dans son lit !

Un cri de femme.

Il roula au sol malgré sa blessure et se rapprochant de la porte il alluma brusquement la lumière et vit pointé sur lui la gueule noire d'un revolver tendu au bout d'une main ferme. Il ne bougea pas , figé et mit un quart de seconde à réaliser que les yeux bleus inquiets qui le fixaient, n'étaient autres que ceux de Sam.

-Carter ? qu'est ce que vous faites dans mon lit ?

Sam baissa lentement son arme. Elle rêvait. Devant elle, le général O'Neill assis près de la porte, la fixait d'un air ahuri. Il était vêtu d'une chemise d'une couleur indéfinissable et déchirée à l' épaule. Du sang avait coulé salissant le tissu.

-Mon général ! dit-elle une voix étranglée. tandis qu'elle aidait Jack à se relever.

-Doucement ! ça fait un mal de chien !

Elle renifla, un parfum fort et musqué. Un lourd parfum féminin monta à ses narines.

Un brusque colère enfla en elle. Cela faisait 7 mois qu'elle pleurait sa disparition, et lui pendant ce temps là s'envoyait en l'air avec une… une … Dans sa rage elle ne trouvait même pas les mots.

Sans ménagement elle l'aida à se mettre debout. La douleur de son épaule s'était réveillée mais Sam ne semblait ne pas en tenir compte. Elle le fit allonger sur le lit.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici Carter ? redemanda t-il.

-Une très longue histoire dit-elle d'un ton froid.

Elle réalisait à peine que c'était LUI. Il avait disparu, puis d'un coup il était là. Elle allait sûrement se réveiller.

-Je vais appeler la base dit –elle.

-Non, il la retint par le bras. Pas tout de suite.

-Vous êtes blessé, monsieur, dit-elle froidement. Il faut aller à l'infirmerie.

-Non !

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Cette blessure est vilaine.

-Carter !

-Je ne suis plus sous vos ordres monsieur.

Le parfum emplissait ses narines et attisait sa colère.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Carter ? Vous ne semblez pas contente de me revoir.

Elle n'était plus sous ordres, naturellement, il aurait du y penser . Quelqu'un l'avait remplacé à la base.

-Si, si bien sûr, dit-elle un peu vite, mais excusez moi mon général, c'est tellement inattendu.

-Remettez vous Carter et donnez moi de quoi soigner cette blessure !

Il la regardait avec suspicion. Depuis qu'il était au courant de cette histoire de clone, il se méfiait. Carter serait-elle , elle aussi un clone ? Le doute et la douleur lui tordit les entrailles. Mais alors pourquoi cet accueil si froid ? Avait-il lui aussi un clone. Il se maudissait de ne pas l'avoir demandé à Durga.

Sam allait sûrement se réveiller en serrant dans ses bras l'oreiller parfumé de Jack.

-Excusez-moi mon général dit-elle.

Elle disparut dans la salle de bain et revint avec des bandes, des compresses et du désinfectant. Jack ne bougeait plus. Ses nerfs tendus comme les cordes d'un arc, s'étaient relâchés.

-Il faut couper votre chemise, monsieur.

-Allez-y mollo Carter dit-il à voix basse.

Délicatement elle découpa le tissu qui avait déjà adhéré à la plaie. Le pansement dura longtemps. Il avait serré les dents.

Finalement il s'endormit.

Non, Elle ne rêvait pas. Elle eut honte de l'accueil qu'elle lui avait fait. Qu'avait-il du penser ?

Elle s'allongea près de lui dans le grand lit. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule valide. Il ne bougea pas. Mais elle était sûre qu'il ne dormait pas encore. Elle écoutait sa respiration.

-Carter ? murmura t-il.

-Oui mon général.

Et disant ses mots elle se blottit encore plus fort contre lui. S'il avait voulu l'éloigner, c'était raté. Elle l'entendit soupirer, elle aimait profiter de ses faiblesses. C'était si rare. Le parfum était oublié. Il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais là pour le moment il lui appartenait, et elle ne comptait pas le lâcher. Le cœur gonflé de joie, elle s'endormit. IL était revenu.

21

O'Neill se réveilla fiévreux, sa blessure s'était infectée. Sam l'obligea à rester au lit.

Il obtempéra tout en grognant qu'il se portait très bien. Mais quand il posa le pied par terre, un vertige soudain, le fit se recoucher.

-Vous voyez bien monsieur, dit Sam avec un sourire indulgent.

-Carter, racontez moi ce qui se passe à la base.

Elle s'assit au bord du lit, et comme par inadvertance prit la main de Jack dans la sienne. Il ne l'en empêcha pas.

Elle lui fit le long récit de tous les changements survenus à la base. Comment il avait été remplacé par un général à la botte du président. Comment celui-ci avait changé brusquement de politique, les obligeant à des missions incessantes pour conquérir de nouvelles planète et chasser des Goa'ulds.

Jack écoutait silencieusement en n'interrompant Sam que pour poser quelques questions ou éclaircir certains points obscur.

-Politique expansionniste au service de Durga murmura t-il.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez dit monsieur ?

-J'ai dit que Durga était derrière tout cela, elle voulait conquérir la galaxie. Pousser la terre à détruire les grands maîtres, ce qu' elle était incapable de faire seule. Elle a remplacé le président par un clone, et avait pour projet d'envahir la Terre.

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux,

-Un clone répéta t-elle. Cela explique bien des choses. Il faut l'arrêter tout de suite monsieur.

-Pas si vite Carter. Je vais téléphoner au général Kittering.

-Vous n'êtes pas en état monsieur.

-Il le faudra bien, dit-il en s'asseyant dans le lit. C'est très urgent.

Quelques minutes plus tard il avait Kittering en ligne. Celui-ci fut très heureux de l'entendre.

-O'Neill ! on vous croyait mort ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Je vais bien merci. Je voulais vous dire une chose, qui est tellement extraordinaire, j'espère que vous allez me croire.

-Dites toujours.

-Le président est un clone.

Blanc au bout du fil.

-Général ? fit O'Neill.

-Oui, O'Neill, on vient de m'apprendre que le président vient d'être trouvé mort dans sa chambre. Le décès remonterait à hier soir aux alentours de 23 heures.

-A l'heure où je tuais Durga, murmura jack.

-Qu'avez-vous dit ?

-Durga est morte. Elle était reliée à son clone par des implants. Il lui obéissait scrupuleusement. Mais la mort du Goa'uld a entraîné la sienne propre.

-Il faut qu'on se voit de toute urgence. O'Neill, pouvez vous venir à Washington tout de suite.

-Mon général, je suis blessé et chez moi.

-Ne bougez pas j'arrive dès que possible.

O'Neill raccrocha et se rallongea. Cette conversation l'avait fatigué. Sam revint dans la chambre, avec du café et des céréales.

-Ça sent bon, dit Jack.

-Asseyez vous mon général, vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces. Mangez.

-Juste ce que me disait Brian.

-Qui est Brian ?

-Mon geôlier. Je suis resté enfermé tout le temps. A la fin nous avons sympathisé. Il était lui-même prisonnier de Durga.

Le cœur de Sam se serra. Elle regarda le visage fatigué de son chef. Ses poignets bandés. Encore quelques cicatrices supplémentaires à mettre à l'actif des Goa'ulds pensa t-elle.

Jack avait très faim.

-Il y en a encore ? dit-il en tendant son bol vide

-Plein ! tout un paquet dit Sam en souriant et en retournant à la,cuisine.

Elle revint avec un autre bol qu'il dévora.

-Vous devriez dormir maintenant.

-Vous avez raison Carter. Quand tout cela sera terminé il faudra que nous ayons une petite conversation tous les deux.

Sam pâlit, puis elle rougit. Elle devra s'expliquer sur sa présence dans sa maison. Mais lui ne se rendit pas compte de ses réactions. Il avait déjà fermé les yeux.

22

Après la visite du général Kittering, O'Neill put retourner à la base. Il reçut un accueil triomphal. Le chef d'état major était passé avant lui et avait eu un briefing avec les différents responsables.

Denvers était effondré. Il s' était laissé manipuler par un clone.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Denvers dit Kittering, vous n'avez fait qu'obéir aux ordres. Personne ne pouvait se douter.

-Je demande à partir en retraite mon général dit Denvers.

-Requête accordée, vous l'avez bien mérité.

Sam arriva au briefing assez tendue. Elle avait quitté la maison de Jack à sa demande juste avant l'arrivée de Kittering. Il n'aurait pas été bien vu qu'elle soit là chez son supérieur direct, avec ses produits de toilette dans sa salle de bain.

Elle avait fait ses valises, à la fois heureuse du retour de Jack mais aussi très déçue de la tournure des évènements.

Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle, Daniel à côté d'elle et Teal'c en face. Il ne restait que le général. Il arriva et s'assit en haut de la table. On voyait des bandages qui dépassaient des manches de sa veste.

Il fit un sourire en les retrouvant.

-Heureux d'être de retour dit-il simplement.

Larges sourires de Daniel et de Teal'c. Sourire un peu plus contraint de Sam.

-J'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer. La mission de sauvetage du président Hayes s'est bien passé. Il est de retour chez lui, assez affaibli mais en bonne santé. De plus nous avons un magnifique vaisseau mère en orbite autour de notre planète. Carter ce sera votre boulot de le disséquer et voir s'il n'est pas piégé.

-A vos ordres mon général.

-Mauvais souvenirs Jack ? dit Daniel.

-Oui, je ne veux pas renouveler l'expérience de la dernière fois. Ce vaisseau est à nous et le restera.

-Que vont devenir toutes les équipes SG supplémentaires ? demanda Teal'c ?

-Je vais avec l'accord du chef d'état major, faire un retour à une politique raisonnable. 16 équipes SG. C'est suffisant. Autre chose à dire ?

-Bienvenue chez vous Jack dit Daniel.

Teal'c inclina la tête. Et Sam fit un petit sourire.

-Bien, fin du briefing, on se revoit demain.

Sam voulut sortir de la pièce la première profitant de ce que Daniel continuait à parler avec Jack.

-Colonel fit une voix dans son dos. J'ai à vous parler . Dans mon bureau.

-Bien mon général murmura la jeune femme.

23

Le cœur battant elle s'apprêtait à recevoir le savon de sa vie.

Quelques instants plus tard Jack revint dans la pièce et ferma la porte. Il s'assit derrière son bureau et fit signe à Sam de prendre un siège.

Elle s'assit au bout de la chaise et décida de parler la première.

-Mon général, si vous permettez… je voudrais vous expliquer…

Elle attendit.

-Je vous écoute, colonel.

Mauvais préambule, il l'avait appelé par son grade.

-Quand vous avez disparu, c'est comme si le ciel nous était tombé sur la tête. Nous venions de fêter l'anniversaire de Cassandra, cela avait été une grande réussite. La voir heureuse a été un moment de joie pour nous tous. Et puis en partant vous nous avez parlé du briefing du lendemain. Et vous n'y êtes jamais venu. Cela ne vous ressemblait pas du tout et tout de suite j'ai senti que quelque chose de grave c'était passé. Daniel s' est gentiment moqué de moi, et je ne l'ai pas supporté. Les jours suivants nous sommes passés par tous les états d'âme, que vous était –il arrivé ? je vous passe tous les détails de nos recherches, et toutes les suppositions que nous avons faites.

La voix de Sam s'étrangla sur ces mots. Le regard de Jack s'était adouci.

-Excusez-moi mon général.

-Continuez je vous prie.

-Quand le général Denvers est arrivé, j'ai compris qu'on vous avait enterré, que ce remplaçant prenait votre fauteuil, votre bureau, et que vous aviez réellement disparu. Ce fut difficile de s'adapter à ce nouveau commandant. Mais nous y sommes parvenus tout de même.

Au sujet de votre maison, nous avons décidé de l'entretenir, au cas où vous seriez rentré. Je m'efforçais de penser que vous étiez en mission secrète, que tout allait bien et qu'un jour vous alliez débarquer.

-C'est ce qui c'est passé, non ? dit Jack d'une voix douce.

-Au début nous y allions toutes les semaines, faire le ménage, tondre la pelouse, arroser les fleurs. Et puis je cherchais toujours. Ne m'en voulez pas mon général, mais j'ai fouillé dans vos affaires.

Froncement de sourcils de Jack.

Sam poursuivit, elle ne le regardait pas , mais fixait un point au-delà de lui.

-Je cherchais toujours un message, un mot, un signe que vous auriez laissé. Mais naturellement je n'ai rien trouvé. Alors j'ai eu l'idée de m'installer chez vous, dans votre maison.

-Pourquoi ? murmura t-il.

Elle le regarda cette fois, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Pourquoi ? redit-il encore plus doucement.

-Pour être plus près de vous, monsieur.

Silence, long silence. Sam se moucha et reprit :

-J'ai squatté votre maison, mis mes pas dans les vôtres, utilisé votre cuisine, mangé dans votre vaisselle et… dormi dans votre lit.

-Et utilisé mon eau de toilette ajouta t-il avec une grande douceur.

-Oui souffla t-elle, en rapprochant sa tête du bureau.

Le meuble les séparait. Mais Jack ne faisait pas un geste, il voulait savoir, il voulait qu'elle le dise, qu'elle aille fond de son cœur.

-Carter, pourquoi tout ça ?

Elle le regarda interloquée ,

-Mais… monsieur…

Elle bafouillait, ouvrait grand ses immenses yeux bleus. Que voulait-il lui faire dire ? qu'elle l'aimait ? Oh ! Oui elle l'aimait par tous les pores de sa peau, de toute son âme elle se tendait vers lui.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas être cela, lui le grand Jack O'Neill, l'homme inaccessible, là haut , tout au sommet de la base, son supérieur hiérarchique.

-Carter ?

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise que vous ne sachiez déjà, monsieur ?

-Je veux l'entendre Carter !

-Quoi, je..

Elle bafouillait en proie à la plus grande confusion.

Il se leva et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Carter, beaucoup de choses ont changé.

-Mais pas ça, le règlement est toujours le même, vous êtes mon supérieur.

-Ecoutez-moi Carter.

Il lui prit les mains. Elles étaient glacées dans ses grandes mains chaudes.

-Durant sept mois, j'ai été fait prisonnier sur un vaisseau avec pour tout horizon des murs unis, enchaîné toute la journée, drogué. J'aurais pu mourir sans la présence de Brian, mon geôlier. Il m'a permis de tenir, en me parlant, en soignant les blessures de mes poignets et en me nourrissant correctement. Je lui dois la vie et je ne l'en remercierais jamais assez.

-Oh mon dieu ! souffla t-elle.

-Pendant cette période j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai revu mes priorités, continua Jack sans la lâcher du regard.

-Oh ! dit-elle le cœur battant comme un fou dans sa poitrine.

-Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait sur terre, je l'ai appris juste avant mon évasion. Mais j'avais compris depuis longtemps que Durga voulait envahir la Terre. Cela me terrifiait et surtout j'étais très en colère de ne pas pouvoir l'en empêcher. Elle avait parfaitement compris qu'en m'enlevant, la terre perdait un de ses plus fidèle défenseur. La seule chose que moi je n'ai pas pigé, c'est pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas fait tuer.

Sam frémit à ses mots. Elle était suspendue aux lèvres de Jack. « revu mes priorités » avait –il dit. L'espoir s'insinua dans son cœur…

-Tout au long de cette très dure captivité, il n'y qu'une seule chose qui me faisait tenir. Penser à vous Sam. Votre visage revenait sans arrêt devant mes yeux pour me dire de tenir, de ne pas lâcher prise. La tentation a été si grande parfois…

Sam maintenant pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-Ne pleure pas dit il en passant un pouce sous ses paupières. Je ne veux pas te voir malheureuse.

-Je ne suis pas malheureuse, mais ce que vous dites est si inattendu. C'est que vous ne vous livrez pas facilement général O'Neill.

-Cela doit faire parti du changement que je viens de te dire.

-Nous avons donc un avenir commun ? dit-elle les lèvres tremblantes.

-Oh oui.

-Et pourtant nous restons à nos postes.

-Oui, mais il faut que je rajoute une chose. Je suis allé voir le président dans la maison de repos où il reprend des forces. Je lui ai sauvé la vie, et il ne peut rien me refuser.

Ils étaient toujours assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Sam n'osait pas bouger , de peur que tout ne s'envole et ne se dissolve dans la grisaille quotidienne. Elle allait sûrement se réveiller.

Mais la voix de Jack continua.

-Non tu ne rêves pas dit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Comment avait-il deviné ?

Mais elle se recula.

-Il faut que je vous demande … pardon.

-Et de quoi ?

-De vous avoir si mal accueilli quand vous êtes tombé de votre rayon.

-Tu étais surprise et je te tombe dessus au propre et au figuré, en plein sommeil.

-Non, c'est pas ça.

-C'est quoi ?

-Le parfum.

-Mais de quoi tu parles Sam ?

-Quand je vous ai aidé à vous relever, vous étiez enveloppé d'une odeur très puissante un parfum très fort et musqué.

-Ah Durga !

-Et je vous en ai voulu... J'ai cru que vous… Alors que moi, je me morfondais ici, à me faire les pires scénarios possibles…

-Sam ! fit Jack en souriant. Jalouse ?

-Oui. Mais dites moi ce qui s'est passé avec Durga.

-Est-ce bien nécessaire ? demanda t-il légèrement contrarié.

Elle braqua un regard blessé sur lui qui incita Jack à s'expliquer un minimum.

-Ecoute… J'ai du me rapprocher de Durga pour fuir. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. J'ai profité… de son intérêt pour moi et c'est tout. Elle m'a détaché et je l'ai tué. Voilà l'origine du parfum.

Il n'aimait pas s'épancher sur ce genre de choses et encore moins en parler en détails. Sam le sentit parfaitement. Elle acquiesça donc et vint se coller à lui. Il la prit aussitôt dans ses bras, et l'embrassa passionnément.

Elle ne lui en demanderait pas davantage. A quoi bon. Il était là, vivant. C'est tout ce qui importait.

Après, plus besoin de mots. Tout avait été dit. Sam allait pouvoir continuer à dormir dans le lit de Jack, mais cette fois ci … avec LUI.

FIN

36


End file.
